battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle Boost
Boosting is the vehicle equivalent of the sprint mechanic, using the same button while operating a valid vehicle. It has attributes that sprinting does not; it increases the turning radius (wider), allows the vehicle to climb otherwise impassable areas, and allows the player to continue using weapon systems. Boosting does however make aiming more difficult, especially on uneven ground. Ground vehicles may also spin out on slopes, potentially trapping the vehicle in a bad location. Battlefield 2 Jets have the ability to boost using afterburners. Fast Attack Vehicles can also boost. A boost meter on both vehicles limits this ability. Battlefield 2142 Five vehicles have the ability to boost their speed: * MK-15 Bandit * UAZ-8 Ocelot * L5 Riesig * T-39 Bogatyr * Type-36 Hachimoto Battlewalkers have the ability to boost indefinitely. Without boost, they are slightly slower than tanks; with boost, they can outrun tanks and keep pace with APCs. Fast Attack Vehicles retain their boost ability, but also the limited boost meter. Air vehicles cannot boost. Battlefield 3 Boost was added to ground vehicles that did not have the ability in prior games, notably the Tanks, Mobile anti-air vehicles, and Infantry Fighting Vehicles. Along with the sprint meter, the boost meter was also removed, allowing vehicles to maintain increased speed. Only helicopters, armored transports (HMMWV, Vodnik, and similar), and RHIBs lack boost. Jets also have the ability to boost through the use of afterburners. Battlefield 3 also adds crawlspeed for ground vehicles on PC by holding , allowing them to move at a slow pace much steadier than tapping repeatedly. When using the Dirt Bike, players lose much of their steering ability while boosting. Battlefield 4 Vehicle Boost returns in Battlefield 4, functioning in the same manner as the game's predecessor. While light and heavy armored vehicles have the ability to boost, all watercraft are now capable of the ability as well. Battlefield 1 Vehicle Boost Many ground vehicles can freely boost using the key. For horses, boost is a toggled state—pressing will switch between cantering (moderate speed, default) and galloping (high speed). Speed Boost Speed Boost is a specialization available in Battlefield 1 for the Airship Buster Package for Attack Planes and the Bomber Killer Package for Fighter Planes. As the name implies, it allows the pilot to significantly increase their speed for a short amount of time. This can prove to be very advantageous as it can allow players to escape pursuits and perform possible ambushes on enemies. Unlike on ground vehicles, Speed Boost is activated for its full duration using the assigned key, and must cool down before another use. Battlefield V Two variants of the Vehicle Boost specialization are featured in Battlefield V. Engine Upgrade is available for the Blenheim MK IF while Saxophone Exhaust is available for the Mosquito FB MKVI. Both specializations increase the acceleration and top speed of their respective aircraft. Trivia *At very high altitudes, gunships in Battlefield 2142 gain increased speed under normal flight, potentially allowing surface-to-air missiles to be outrun. The high speed also causes the aircraft to shake violently, and makes it difficult to stay inbounds. Since both the Talon and Doragon can make use of this feature, it has little value in dogfights. Category:Mechanics Category:Specializations of Battlefield 1 Category:Specializations of Battlefield V